That Thin Line
by Yojimbra
Summary: After five years in America Izuku returns to Japan to become the hero he's always dreamed of becoming. But first, there's that old crush he had on Ochako that needs addressing.


"Well? How are my new babies treating you?" Mei's voice was filled to the brim with her usual giddiness that was just a bit too cozy with insanity. Even after being out of U.A. for five years now, Mei hadn't changed much, if any. As to how Mei got married before anybody else in their grade was perplexing, but, also, probably something that was for the good of mankind.

Marriage, huh? How was Deku doing?

Ochako yelped as a surprised bird squawked.

Right, no daydreaming while flying! Besides she had her career to focus on.

She directed her feet downwards, the jet streams coming out of her boots pushing her upwards while the ones coming out of her arms slowed her down just enough that only the wind could have sway over her. It was so nice being able to control her movements like this in the air. The heads up display Mei had built into her helmet showed her altitude, speed, and her remaining fuel. There was even an option to have a map, Youtube, and it even came with a built in internet radio and however the hell Mei was calling her.

Oh god, Mei had her number now.

Her new suit, while still keeping her black and pink coloration had gotten a bit of an upgrade. Okay, a bit was understating it. She had an armored chest plate now instead of just skin tight material, where the biggest portion of her thrust came from; the jets coming from her back were several times stronger than her arms and legs. Her and gauntlets looked the same as before and still served to reduce her nausea, but now they also had canisters of compressed air that allowed her to fly with her quirk.

Apparently this was what happened when she went to Mei and said "I need an upgrade, go crazy." And after reminding Mei of who exactly she was, the crazy pink haired girl already had at least three plans.

One was a giant mech. She was still tempted to go ask for it.

"It's amazing, Mei!" Ochako laughed, doing a flip in the air as she looked over the Tokyo cityscape. Everything was so different from up here. She could see so much! From Mount Fuji to Tokyo Bay, everything was just so there! Even the skyscrapers looked not so giant from up here. "You really went all out, I didn't think you could fit all of this in my suit!"

"I always take my clients quirk into consideration when they have a request. And you let me cut loose. I haven't had so much fun in a long time." Mei sounded horny. Why did Mei sound horny? "You need to tell other heroes to come see me. I want to see what else I can make. Oh, just think about all the babies!"

"Will do! I'll be sure to thank you if I get into the top ten this year!"

"You better! And call me if you have any problems. I'll let you know if I think of any improvements~" With that Mei hung up with a click, no doubt going to drive someone else crazy or make another one of her babies.

Leaving Ochako alone, well over a hundred meters in the sky, with nothing but the birds, clouds, and low flying airplanes to keep her company. Honestly, now that she wasn't stuck up here and having to worry about using her quirk in order to not make an Pancachako on the pavement, it was so nice. "Wonder how fast I can actually go with these?"

"Good question," A voice from behind her made her jump. Or it would have instead she just flailed her arms about to spin. Hawks, the number one pro hero was sitting on nothing behind her, a bucket of KFC in his hand.

"Ahh! Hawks! What are you doing up here?" She squeaked like she was fiffteen again. Seriously, she was a twenty three year old woman and running her own agency now. She should not be squeaking! Unless she was really really clean.

"Eating chicken." The fastest hero in Japan - even if Iida protested against that title - offered her a fried chicken leg. "Want a piece? Then we can see if you can actually keep up with that gear."

"I uhh, no thanks. Grease messes with my stomach." Which would just end up making her extra nauseous. But wait, why was Hawks here? Well besides eating fried chicken. "Umm, do you always eat fried chicken up here?"

"Nah, I was on my way back when I saw some newbie flying around." Hawks wiped his hand and rested the chicken on a feather that zoomed away. Man, his quirk was awesome. The blond haired man stretched and floated over to her. "It's all in the support items, right?"

"Not really, my quirk allows me to negate gravity, so I'm really just using compressed air to fly around."

Hawks let out a low whistle. "Not bad, not bad at all, that'll give you some nice mobility, now what do you say we go for a bit of a race? Or-" His face grew dark, "Or we go save those people. Come on, newbie, keep up!"

She was not a newbie! She wanted to say that but Hawks darted past her, and on the horizon she saw what he was looking at. A plane, both engines were on fire and it looked like it was heading right for a busy part of downtown. Right, so much for a test run.

Ochako maneuvered herself so that she was facing the plane and chased after Hawks, adjusting her thrusters to maximum boost. The wind howled and she actually caught up with Hawks.

"Good!" She heard him call, though he wasn't smiling. He slowed down so that they were side by side. "Can you negate that thing's gravity?"

A 747 was about 500 tons. Even after all her training she could only do about 400 tons. "Maybe, I'm going to need help."

"You'll have it. I'll head up ahead, check on the passengers and see what I can do to slow it down." With no effort, Hawks easily doubled her speed. In a matter of seconds he was at the plane, and she wasn't too far behind either.

She took a wide approach to the plane, choosing to come in a long side it as opposed to nearly crashing directly into it. The turbulence was unreal as she zoomed beside the plane, she could see the shocked look on people's faces as she looked inside the windows. Hawks' black feather's could easily be seen along the ships white hull.

Alright. Time to see if Mei's nausea fighting improvements helped.

She touched the hull of the ship.

Her stomach felt like it had lost all momentum and simply vanished from her body as she continued on without it. Her vision began to darken, closing in on the absolute chaos of the situation. But then she felt it. Her entire suit seemed to contract around her like a weighted blanket it. It limited her movement, but then she found her stomach again and her eyesight began to return.

"I thought you said it was weightless!" Hawks shouted from above her, most of his wings were gone.

"No I said no gravity! It still has mass and momentum."

"Dammit! Alright, well it's not going down, and I can't put too much force onto it without just destroying the damn thing." Hawks did not look happy. "Alright, new plan, you keep the plane from going down, I'm going to see about evacuating the passengers."

"Alright!" She said. "But hurry, I really don't know how long I can keep this up."

She already felt like passing out.

Hawks nodded and made his way inside the plane. One by one the feathers on the plane began to leave their posts. She could feel the strain on her quirk increasing. One by one, she saw the passengers being flown out of the plane with Hawks' quirk. At least they were safe. But the plane was still heading towards Tokyo! They were over the bay now, but they'd have to go up higher to avoid those buildings.

The emergency exit sign above her was ripped open, it was still affected by her quirk so it went flying upwards. That wasn't a good sign. How the hell did that happen?

"Ochako?"

She almost didn't recognize the head that popped out from the plane. His curly green hair flopped helplessly on top of his head, and the messy black tie he was wearing slipped off in the wind. Chances are he was probably wearing giant red shoes.

She felt the nausea all but vanish to the back of her mind as she looked up and saw him.

"Deku!"

Five years in America, and seeing him still made her heart rush.

"Yep! Can you come here I have a plan!" Izuku leaned out the plane and looked to the front. "And hurry!"

She was there as fast as Mei's jets could get here there. Which was surprisingly quick, even if her fuel was depleting quick.

When she got to the door, Izuku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the plane. She could think about him in a dress shirt that was just a bit too tight later. Also was he taller? Oh right plane crashing people dying! "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to destroy the plane." Izuku moved to help someone struggling to get to the door where Hawks was waiting with a feather. The howling wind howling almost drowned him out. "Hopefully I'll be able to blast everything so it stops, that'll make it so that Hawks and your quirk should be able to slow it down. I just need you to bring me to the front of the plane."

"I'd do it, but all my feathers are a bit busy right now." Hawks' wings didn't look very good, few feathers remained and the supply was only growing smaller as the last of the passengers were moved off the plane. "I think that's everyone. See you two on the ground!"

Hawks jumped out of the plane with ease.

Izuku nodded and turned to look at her. "You ready, Ochako?"

She looked at the hand he offered, the scars he had gotten that first year were still visible. Probably always would be. She took it, and activated her quirk. Compared to the plane, Izuku was nothing. "Yep!"

"Woah!" Izuku shouted when she pulled him out of the plane and activated Mei's jets again. Full speed, full throttle.

"How far?"

"Enough to punch it!"

"Right!"

Why was it always punching with him?

She managed to get in front of the plane, still holding onto Izuku by his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

She pushed the jets to the maximum and then let go of Izuku for a moment. He floated still carried by her quirk and the momentum before he held out both of his hands and clapped. The boom that followed was massive, it shook the very air and then slammed into the plane. It crinkled, crunched, and broke apart like it just hit a solid wall.

Much of the debris floated upwards thanks to her quirk, while items that weren't a part of the plane fell into the bay a few dozen meters away from the shoreline. They had barely made it.

XXXX

"So," Ochako started once they were both on the ground and most of the emergency had passed. After five years and one girlfriend in the states, it was hard to say if he ever really got over Ochako. Even if they never dated, she wasn't just his first crush, but also among his first friend at U.A. And she was even more beautiful now. "I'm blaming this on you."

"Huh?" He asked looking at the pile of wreckage that had been dumped on a free dock space thanks to Hawks' quirk. The number one hero - for now - was talking with the reporters. Their turn would happen soon enough. "I just got here."

"Exactly!" Ochako pointed at him. "You just had to make a flashy entrance on your first day back in Japan! You didn't even tell anyone you were coming! Were you planning on showing up and saying "I am here" at some emergency or something?"

"Noo!" That was actually exactly what he was planning on doing. At least for the first week, then after that if nothing happened he'd just go back to hero duty. "But you can't blame the plane on me! It wasn't my fault both engines failed."

"Uh-huh, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you had a quirk that just made your life more dramatic at times." Ochako grabbed her pink helmet and pulled it off. Her brown hair was short, really short, shorter than his, like a pixie cut or something.

She looked so cute like that. "You got a haircut."

"Not my choice," Ochako huffed and grabbed a tuff of her hair. "I got in a fight with a villain and saved a kid that had a quirk that made hair fall out."

"That sounds terrifying." He half smiled as she pouted. Maybe now that he was back he could act on those feelings he had way back in U.A? Especially since they were now both adults. "But it does look good on you."

"Thanks!" Ochako beamed and looked down at her feet. "Mei made it, I told her to go wild and now I can fly. She's gotten better, a lot better, and since I assume your costume is destroyed." She gestured towards the plane debris. "Or lost, you should hit her up, I'm sure she'd have a field day with you."

"Thanks, I'll probably do that." He scratched the back of his head. Seriously, he was trying to complement her hair and she thought it was to her costume. No, he was going to be clear this time. "I was actually talking about your hair though. It's really cute and I think it suits you."

Her eyes went wide and she blushed slightly. "Uhh, thank you Deku!" She took a step away from him and looked towards the reporters. "Well uhh, I'll see you later, I should get my time in, if I want to get into the top ten this year."

"Sure! I'll uhh, see you later!" He waved after her. Maybe she still had the same number and email. Or would that be too creepy? Damn, when did dating get easy?

**AN: Hey look, I wrote IzuOcha! (I guess that means the world is ending?)**


End file.
